Animal circus
by Lune Julia
Summary: Le monde du cirque est fascinant. Le monde du cirque avec du yaoi en plus.. Naruto est un jongleur. Du moins il espère le devenir, quant à Sasuke, il n'espère pas devenir dresseur d'animaux, il l'est déjà et son cirque est mondialement connu. Que demander de plus ? Son abruti de meilleur ami dans son lit peut être. Yaoi/Slash/MxM blabla AU
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Animal circus_

_Pairing : Sasunaru_

_Rating : T pour le langage_

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Masashi Kishimoto non. Enfin la dernière fois que je me suis regardé dans le miroir en tout cas je n'étais pas lui. _

_Voir à la fin du chapitre pour mes notes et excuses en tout genre. _

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Naru ! Dépêche-toi ou on part sans toi !

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe pour le petit blond, il descendit en flèche, effrayé qu'on puisse le laisser derrière, ignorant que c'était une menace en l'air. Seul un parent indigne aurait laissé un enfant de six ans tout seul pour aller au cirque.

- Dis papa, c'est vrai qu'on va être au premier rang hein ?

Le père se baissa pour se mettre à hauteur du fils et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Oui, et si tu es sage tu auras une surprise… mais ne le dit pas à Maman.

- Ne pas me dire quoi ? dit celle-ci en arrivant forcément à ce moment.

Minato se redressa en riant, ses cheveux blonds s'agitant dans tous les sens, ses yeux bleus pâle se fermant. La rousse aux yeux bleus très foncé, elle, souriait gentiment, sachant pertinemment de quoi il en retournait, mais elle continua de faire semblant.

- Alors Naruto ?

- R-rien du tout Maman ! Ha haha ! Bon on y va ?!

Les deux parents éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur fils essayer tant bien que mal de mettre son manteau et ses chaussures en même temps afin d'aller plus vite.

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient enfin arrivés, Naruto sautillait comme une puce, voulant absolument entrer tout de suite. Il finit par bousculer involontairement quelqu'un, et se fit réprimandait par sa mère :

- Naru-chan, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te jure que tu ne verras rien du tout !

Enfin, réprimanda... Disons plutôt qu'elle hurla cela, ses cheveux roux flottant autour de son visage, semblant doué d'une vie. Le petit blond, comme toujours effrayé par les colères de sa génitrice, baissa ses yeux bleus au sol et resta plus ou moins calme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin placé par une jeune femme aux cheveux violets, que ses parents semblaient connaitre puisqu'ils engagèrent une conversation amicale avec elle. Le jeune garçon analysa alors, ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, peu intéressé par la discussion des grands. Son père n'avait pas menti, ils étaient vraiment bien placés. En fait, il n'aurait eu qu'à enjamber la mini barrière devant lui pour pouvoir être sur la scène.

_Ça veut dire que je peux toucher les tigres ! _pensa-t-il surexcité.

La femme qui les avait placés était maintenant partie.

- Dis Papa ! Ça commence quand ?

- Bientôt.

- C'est quand bientôt ?

Kushina essaya tant bien que mal de contenir son rire face à la mine désespérée de son mari. Heureusement pour lui le supplice ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure et le spectacle commença.

- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Et les enfants surtout, oh yeah ! Bienvenue à l'animal circus ! Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vais vous faire le plaisir de faire une petite danse !

- N'essaye même pas !

Une femme qui semblait avoir la quarantaine déboula sur scène et assomma le rappeur en herbe.

- Mamie ?! s'étrangla Naruto.

Malheureusement pour lui la dites 'Mamie' se tourna vers lui avec une claire envie de meurtre sur le visage, l'ayant entendu. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, redoutant la légendaire 'pichenette' de sa grand-mère 'aux gros lolos' comme l'appelait son mari.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir. Désolé pour mon… collègue, il est très enthousiaste. Je suis Tsunade (elle lança un regard significatif au petit blond), et je serais votre présentatrice pour ce soir. Rassurez-vous je ne rappe pas.

Les adultes rirent, alors que les enfants tentaient de comprendre la blague.

- Nous allons commencer par le numéro du cracheur de feu, Itachi ! Oui, bien que notre cirque s'appelle Animal circus, nous ne faisons pas que des numéros avec les animaux.

Nouveaux rires. La plantureuse blonde partit, laissant sa place à un jeune homme assez charismatique, qui fit soupirer quelques filles. Ce numéro, Naruto ne put jamais l'oublier. Les cracheurs de feu étaient assez communs, mais les cracheurs de feu qui arrivaient à donner l'illusion que chaque flamme était un animal différent, c'était beaucoup plus rare. De plus, Itachi s'amusait à jongler avec ses différentes torches. Ce n'était pas du jonglage de haut niveau mais avec les vagues de flammes qu'il créait autour de lui, c'était tout simplement magique. Le numéro dura environ dix minutes pendant lesquelles tout le public était en extase. Les applaudissements pour ce numéro durèrent très longtemps, et ce fut de toute façon, la plus longue ovation de la soirée.

Tsunade revint.

- Ha cet Itachi, il est toujours très apprécié pour toutes ses… mmh qualités, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ?

Presque toutes les filles opinèrent en gloussant bêtement.

- Maman pourquoi tu rigoles ? murmura Naruto.

- Hihi, pour rien, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Elle n'avait sans doute pas tort, d'ailleurs, il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi certains garçons dont son père grommelèrent sur le « beau gosse d'Itachi ».

Sa grand-mère annonça l'arrivée des clowns. Le petit blond n'aima pas du tout. Beaucoup de personne riait mais lui… en fait il avait un peu peur. Il ne se mit pas à pleurer comme la petite fille au fond de la salle mais il ne pipa mot.

Et ainsi passa le spectacle, Naruto fut émerveillé par le numéro des acrobates et des dresseurs d'animaux, et avait toujours un peu peur quand les clowns venaient. Puis vint enfin le moment qu'il attendait.

- Et maintenant, un numéro que beaucoup attendent (Tsunade fit un clin d'œil à Naruto) les magnifiques tigres ! Mais avant, pour votre sécurité, nous allons installer des barrières. Nos tigres aiment la viande vous comprenez et certains d'entre vous sont bien trop appétissant pour eux.

Le jeune garçon grogna. Il ne pourrait pas toucher les tigres. Lorsque les grilles furent placées un homme ressemblant un peu à Itachi et un petit garçon brun aux yeux très noirs montèrent sur la scène. Le garçon semblait avoir l'âge de Naruto. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils froncèrent simultanément les sourcils, ne s'aimant pas pour une raison totalement inconnu et que de toute façon personne ne pourrait comprendre. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Le petit blond fit part de son antipathie à l'égard du jeune « Sasuke » comme venant de l'annoncer sa grand-mère, à sa mère.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Celle-ci semblait vraiment surprise et étrangement déçu. Naru haussa les épaules et fut ensuite bien trop concentré pour répondre. Les tigres venaient d'entrer. Trois étaient de taille adulte mais un, celui qui s'approcha tout de suite de Sasuke, était beaucoup plus petit. Il arrivait à peine à la cheville du jeune dresseur, c'était sans doute un bébé. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui choquait cependant. Sa couleur était très original, il semblait noir avec des rayures blanches, tant il avait de rayures noires. De plus, ses yeux étaient, eux aussi, noirs. Minato lança un sifflement appréciateur, murmurant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de tigre plus étrange que celui-ci. Le brun se baissa et caressa son petit animal, comme on l'aurait fait avec un chat ou un chien, souriant paisiblement pour le calmer sans doute. Tsunade qui n'était pas parti fit la présentation des tigres, bien à l'abri à l'extérieur des cages.

- Voici donc, tout à droite Elebrind, Lyrin à ses côtés, et Yrun. Le petit tigre, presque noir que vous voyez, se nomme Kuroh et c'est le fils d'Yrun. Kuroh a seulement trois mois, malheureusement sa maman est morte en le mettant au monde lui et son petit frère. Seul Sasuke peut approcher Kuroh, ils ont donc développé une merveilleuse amitié. Je vous laisse maintenant apprécié le show !

Et en effet, ils l'apprécièrent. Les tigres virevoltaient avec une agilité sans pareille et une puissance qui leur était propre. Naruto ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé que quand son père le força à se rasseoir. L'animal le plus impressionnant était étrangement Kuroh. Sasuke et lui sautaient dans les cercles enflammés ensemble, et aucun autre tigre ne voulait les approcher. De toute façon, dès qu'ils s'y risquaient, Kuroh se mettait à gronder et les autres s'éloignaient. À chaque grondement, Naruto frissonnait d'excitation tandis que le reste du public frissonnait de peur. Le jeune garçon n'avait qu'une envie : monter sur scène et aller jouer avec les magnifiques félins. Il fut sans conteste celui qui applaudit le plus fort à la fin du show. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Kuroh s'éloigna de Sasuke et approcha le blond qui par automatisme se leva et approcha sa main de la grille. Le félin la lécha et repartit vers son maitre, tout aussi inconscient que Naruto du fait que tout le monde avait soudainement retenu son souffle. Minato éclata de rire, pas choqué pour deux sous, tandis que le jeune dresseur lança un regard meurtrier à son 'ennemi'. Kuroh était à lui, non mais !

- Mesdames et messieurs, ce numéro marque la fin de notre spectacle. Les enfants, n'oubliez pas que tous les acrobates, cracheurs de feu et autres que vous venez de voir sont des professionnels…

Et blablabla. Naruto n'écoutait absolument pas ce que sa grand-mère disait. Il était dans sa bulle, occupé à se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait vu ce soir et il classait tous les numéros, attendant que Tsunade pose la question qui l'intéressait.

- Bon et sinon, quel a été votre numéro préféré ?

Une lutte sans merci entre chaque enfant commença, chacun voulant se faire entendre. Les numéros qui revinrent le plus furent celui des clowns, du cracheur de feu et du dresseur d'éléphant. Naruto fut l'un des rares à hurler la chose suivante, mais il fut celui qu'on entendit le plus, particularité hérité de sa mère, sans aucun doute :

- LES TIGRES !

Tsunade retint à grande peine son rire. Puis, elle salua son public, invitant sur la scène tous les artistes afin qu'ils fassent de même. Naruto eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait que cela dure pour toujours. Ce n'était pas juste ! Les gens commencèrent à partir, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Naruto, allez ! Il faut y aller maintenant.

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- Naruto je te parle !

Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Kushina lança un regard perdu à son mari. Elle devinait ce qu'avait son fils mais elle ne voyait pas comment gérer la crise de larme qui était sans aucun doute à venir. Minato désamorça la bombe avec une rapidité inégalable.

- Allez, fiston il est l'heure d'aller voir ta surprise tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, si on ne se dépêche pas, je connais quelqu'un qui va nous faire une pichenette sur le front !

Le cerveau de Naruto ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre l'information, chose rare pour lui. Trente secondes plus tard il était dehors et était repassé en mode 'grenouille'.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Raaah !

Ses parents rirent légèrement devant le changement d'humeur de leur fils. La femme aux cheveux violets vint les chercher et les guida entre les caravanes vers un feu de camp. Konan (c'était apparemment son nom), expliqua en riant que Tsunade était de la vieille école et qu'elle tenait à avoir un feu de camp où tout le monde se réunissait après les spectacles, même quand ils étaient sur un parking d'un supermarché.

- Allons Konan, si elle t'entendait dire ça elle se fâcherait !

Le cracheur de feu venait de lancer ça en souriant calmement. Il avait troqué sa tenue de scène orange et rouge qui le moulait un peu trop, pour un simple jean et un T-shirt rouge. Leur guide lâcha un rire cristallin et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

_Ils sont des amoureux ? _se demanda le petit blond. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, sa mère le bouscula et sauta sur une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, des longs cheveux bruns et une expression familière à Naruto.

- Mikoooooooootoooooo ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! hurla sa mère devant son regard médusé.

- Tu n'as pas changé, ma petite Kushina. rit celle-ci.

- Quoi ? Petite ?! Je fais ta taille maintenant, haha !

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle lâcha la brune et se mit juste en face d'elle.

- Tu vois ! Bon viens voir la, que je te présente ma petite famille.

Elle traina presque littéralement son amie vers Minato et Naruto qui était resté très en arrière.

- Bon tu connais déjà Minato !

- Bonjour Mikoto, désolé pour ma folle de femme. rit Minato, se prenant un léger coup de poing par cette dernière.

- Hum, et voici mon Naruto !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sa mère l'avait soulevé pour le mettre à hauteur de Mikoto, que cela semblait faire rire. Il apprécia beaucoup moins et se mit à gigoter en marmonnant des « pose-moi par terre maman » à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exécute. Enfin, elle ne le posa pas, elle le lâcha simplement, de telle façon qu'il tomba sur ses fesses.

- Raaah Maman t'abuses, ça fait mal au c…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, sa mère l'en empêchant

- Pas de gros mot jeune homme !

- Humph !

Elle enleva la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa bouche et dit d'un ton bien trop menaçant :

- Pardon ?

Toute envie vindicative quitta le corps de l'enfant.

- R-rien…

- Bien je préfère ça. Maintenant dis bonjour à Mikoto.

- B-Bonjour Mikoto.

- Quel garçon bien élevé, Kushina ! s'émerveilla celle-ci sans aucune raison à son humble avis. Bon tu connais déjà Itachi…

- Oui et qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! Quand je pense que je te changeais tes couches mon petit Tachi !

- Désolé, tata mais je change mes couches seuls maintenant.

Cela suffit à faire rire toutes les personnes qui n'étaient déjà pas en train de rire devant le phénomène Kushina. Le regard de Naruto fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite et de nouveau ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sasuke. Personne ne put expliquer ce qu'il se passa ensuite, qui avait commencé, pourquoi et comment ? Finalement, les adultes parvinrent à la conclusion qu'ils s'étaient jetés simultanément l'un sur l'autre, se battant pour une raison très inconnu. Ce fut Itachi et Minato qui parvinrent à les séparer. Un long silence s'abattit avant que Minato prenne enfin la parole :

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend Naruto ?

Ce fut sans doute l'une des rares fois où l'on put voir Minato en colère, et c'était d'autant plus effrayant. Mais plus que la colère, le père était choqué. Naruto n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent, il ne répondait jamais aux insultes par des coups, dont il était pourtant accablé.

Naruto croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans un mutisme rare.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère, très calmement :

- Tu as une explication Sasuke ?

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponse. Sasuke se dégagea d'un geste sec de la poigne de son ainé et partit dans le sens opposé sans mot dire. Naruto se mordit la lèvre et décida d'aller faire un tour, ignorant sa mère qui lui ordonnait de ne pas s'éloigner. Il essayait lui-même de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas supporter le brun et pourquoi il s'était jeté sur lui. Son corps semblait avoir agis seul sans lui demander son avis. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il ne savait fichtrement pas où il était. Les caravanes lui semblèrent placées de telles sortes qu'elles formaient un labyrinthe. De plus, le cirque n'étant pas en ville, il n'y avait aucune lumière, il était donc seulement éclairer par la lune. Qu'on se le dise, Naruto n'était pas un bébé qui avait peur du noir, mais là, il était dehors, il y avait des bruits bizarres et il n'y voyait rien du tout. Il était donc normal d'avoir un peu peur non ?

Un grondement qu'il reconnut facilement se fit entendre. C'était un tigre ou un lion sans aucun doute. Il en oublia instantanément sa peur, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la source du bruit. Il trouva une sorte de caravane en bois dont le loquet n'était pas fermé. Ça aurait pu être très dangereux, il aurait pu être gravement blessé mais à six ans on ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à toutes ces choses alors il entra. Et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke et Kuroh. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, persuadé que c'était son père qui venait le réprimander pour sa conduite avec l'étrange blond. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça ou pourquoi il n'aimait pas le garçon de son âge. Sans doute à cause de ses yeux trop bleus ou de son sourire trop grand qui lui donnait un air niais au possible. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Kuroh s'approche d'un autre qu'humain que lui ou alors tout simplement parce que la nature avait décidé qu'ils seraient ennemi. Après tout c'était possible, la nature avait bien décidé que Kuroh et lui serait ami !

De son côté, Naruto s'était totalement désintéressé du brun. Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur un tigre blanc, sans doute le fameux frère du félin noir. Celui-ci était dans un coin de la caravane, grognant sans s'arrêter, effrayé par Sasuke, comprit Naruto. Pour le calmer, il s'approcha du félin blanc, remarquant distraitement qu'à l'inverse de son frère, il n'avait aucune rayure, puis plaça avec lenteur sa main devant le museau de l'animal qui s'arrêta de suite de gronder. Il lança un regard interrogateur au blond puis lui lécha la main. Alors, Naruto le caressa, le faisant ronronner.

Sasuke, intrigué par ce bruit, se retourna et se figea. Jamais personne n'avait pu approcher ce tigre. Jamais. Lui-même était toléré au côté du félin, mais uniquement grâce à la présence de Kuroh.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

La voix du brun était glaciale mais le blond ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il s'assit en tailleur et prit son tigre sur ses genoux, le dorlotant comme on le ferait pour un chat, ce dont il ne sembla pas se plaindre. Le jeune dresseur ne réitéra même pas sa question, absorbé par le spectacle peu commun que le blond et l'animal offraient et il soupira en se rendant compte que c'était la même chose que lui et Kuroh partageait, une amitié étrange décidé par dame Nature. Il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire, au contraire il devait aider son homologue. Il sortit discrètement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec le nécessaire pour prendre soin d'un fauve. Il s'assit face à l'autre garçon qui lui accorda enfin un minimum d'attention. Enfin pour être exacte, à la vue de son 'ennemi', Naruto se tendit, prêt à se battre si nécessaire.

- Calme-toi espèce d'idiot, je viens t'aider.

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot enfoiré !

- Alors ne me traite pas d'enfoiré ! s'enflamma à son tour le brun.

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Y a que les bébés qui ont ce genre d'argument !

- Quoi ?! bébé toi-même !

- C'est une expression de bébé ça aussi !

- Arrête de me traiter de bébé !

À chaque argument, les deux garçons haussaient la voix, si bien qu'ils finirent par effrayer leurs tigres qui se mirent à gronder en cœur. Cela eut pour effet de faire taire les deux parties.

- Écoute, je veux juste te montrer comment prendre soin du tigre...

- Il s'appelle Shiro !

- … copieur.

- Quoi ?! C'est pas...

- Raaah mais tais-toi à la fin ! l'interrompit Sasuke agacé. Écoute, t'es le seul à pouvoir approcher Shiro donc tu vas juste lui faire les soins que tu dois faire, ok ?!

Étrangement, Naruto fit un énorme sourire, apparemment calmé et acquiesça. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis commença ses explications, faisant pour illustrer ses propos les mêmes soins à Kuroh. Il dut corriger plusieurs fois le blond quand celui- ci essaya mais, globalement, celui-ci s'en sortit pas mal. Quand les soins furent achevés, les deux garçons tombèrent dans un silence gêné. Au bout d'une minute, Naruto n'y tint plus.

- Dis, tu es né ici ?

- Oui.

- Ha et tu veux faire du cirque plus tard ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux être dresseur ?

- Oui. (Sasuke sembla hésiter avant de continuer sa phrase) j'aimerai bien savoir cracher du feu aussi.

- Ha ? Comme Itachi ?

- Non ! Mieux qu'Itachi !

- C'est possible, ça ?

Naruto s'approcha un peu plus du dresseur par automatisme. Celui-ci prit un air très sérieux avant de répondre.

- On peut toujours faire mieux. C'est mon papa qui l'a dit. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Les yeux du blond se baissèrent vers le tigre qu'il tenait entre ses bras et qui s'était assoupi, réfléchissant avant de prendre sa décision.

- Moi j'aimerais être le meilleur jongleur au monde ! Et je veux aussi élever des tigres !

- Que des tigres ?

- Ben oui, pas toi ?

- Non moi, j'aime bien les autres animaux aussi.

- Ben moi je préfère les tigres.

- Mais tu sais, on ne peut entrer dans un cirque que si on fait partie de la famille du cirque. Ça c'est ma maman qui l'a dit.

- Ah bon ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'embuèrent de larme.

- A-alors je ne peux pas aller dans un cirque moi ?

Sasuke tressaillit, il n'était pas du tout habitué à ça.

- Mais si ! Il suffit de te marier à quelqu'un d'un cirque !

- On peut faire ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Alors je ferais ça !

Et il se remit à sourire. Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait dire autre chose mais il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

- NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE !

Les yeux de celui-ci s'arrondirent de peur.

- Oh mon dieu maman va me tuer !

Le maître de Kuroh sourit devant l'air apeuré du blond, posa son tigre à terre et enjoignit l'autre à la suivre.

- Allez, je vais te conduire là où est le feu de camp, tu risques de te perdre sinon.

L'autre ne put même pas protester. Il posa Shiro, et sortit avec son nouvel ami.

- Dis Sas'ke ?

- Sasuke.

- Oui ben c'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Non, tu as dit Sas'ke.

- Je vois pas la différence.

- Laisse tomber, soupira celui-ci.

- Bref, Sas'ke, tu crois que je pourrais revenir voir Shiro ?

Il avait l'air vraiment si triste en disant cela que le dresseur décida de mentir.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Après tout, si tu reviens pas, qui va prendre soin de lui ?

Le blond fit un énorme sourire, plus grand que ceux que Sasuke avait pu voir jusque-là.

_Finalement, j'aime bien son sourire, _pensa-t-il, en faisant un à son tour, bien plus petit cependant.

Quand ils arrivèrent ensemble au feu de camps, tous les adultes les regardèrent, blasé. Deux heures avant ils se battaient pour rien, et là ils avaient l'air copain comme cochon.

- Ha les gosses… marmonna Jiraya qui avait eu vent de l'affaire.

- Ero sennin !

Naruto se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sur les joues avant de lui faire un énorme câlin.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Gamin ! Je suis l'ermite Jiraya, qui ne…

- Oui, oui. l'interrompit Tsunade.

- Mamie !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis Tsunade…

- Oui, oui, l'interrompit à son tour Jiraya.

Naruto éclata de rire et fut suivi par la majorité des personnes présentes, puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke qui s'était installé plus loin. Ils commencèrent à parler des tigres avec enthousiasme et oublièrent totalement la présence des adultes. Cependant, Itachi se rappela à leur présence en posant la question qui le taraudait à l'écoute de la conversation des deux enfants.

- Qui est Shiro ?

Les deux répondirent à l'unisson :

- Shiro c'est mon/son tigre !

- Ton tigre Naruto ?

La voix de Kushina était devenu étrangement aigu, elle avait flairé les ennuies, et dieu qu'elle avait raison.

- Shiro, le frère de Kuroh est le tigre de Naruto. répondit à sa place Sasuke.

- Oui et du coup maman ! Je peux venir habiter ici ? Je me marierais avec quelqu'un du cirque pour faire partie de la famille comme ça y aura pas de problème hein ?

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la troupe alors que les deux garçons les regardaient avec espoir. Le brun crut bon de rajouter :

- Il pourra dormir avec moi s'il n'y a pas de place autre part !

Finalement, ce fut Tsunade qui décida de passer pour la sans cœur du groupe.

- Naruto… ce n'est pas possible tu sais, et bon en plus tu n'as pas besoin de te marier puisque tu fais partie de la famille en quelque sorte.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci baissa la tête semblant prêt à pleurer et ce fut Sasuke qui haussa la voix :

- Pourquoi cela ? S'il fait partie de la famille alors c'est génial il n'a plus qu'à rester ! En plus c'est le seul qui peut s'occuper de Shiro !

- Oui mais, Sasuke, Naruto doit rester avec ses parents, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour venir au cirque, quand il sera plus grand s'il veut toujours alors oui il viendra.

Un reniflement signala que Naruto venait de commencer à pleurer. Le brun lui jeta un regard perdu et désolé et finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, lui murmurant des paroles que seuls eux deux pouvaient entendre. Cela ne sembla pas servir à grand-chose puisque le petit garçon se mit à pleurer encore plus. Sasuke lâcha un grognement et finalement, força l'autre à se lever, l'emmena à la cage des deux tigres et le poussa à l'intérieur, laissant les adultes à la fois attendris et peinés.

Dans la caravane, Naruto semblait s'être calmé au contact de Shiro qu'il caressait en geste totalement automatique son regard fixé sur une chose invisible. Le dresseur ne le lâchait pas des yeux, étrangement sensible à la peine du blond. Finalement ce dernier prit la parole :

- Dis Sas'ke… toi tu t'occuperas de Shiro hein ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

Naruto releva la tête et le fixa avec une expression très sérieuse.

- Tu me le promets ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, semblant réfléchir puis il sortit silencieusement pour revenir quelques minutes plus avec un couteau. Il s'entailla la paume de main et tendis son couteau à son ami.

- J'ai vu ça dans un film, expliqua-t-il face au regard mi inquiet, mi interrogateur de son vis-à-vis, ça s'appelle une promesse de sang, c'est encore plus fort qu'une promesse tout court !

Naruto fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules et se fit lui aussi une légère coupure sur la main. Sasuke attrapa sa main, mélangeant leur sang et dit :

- Je te promets que je prendrais soin de Shiro jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

Le blond lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires et le remercia d'un bisou sur la joue. Ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, leurs tigres à côté d'eux, leurs mains toujours scellé. Le lendemain matin quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient respectivement dans leurs lits. Et tout deux eurent la même pensée : Ils n'avaient pas pu se dire au revoir correctement.

Naruto demanda à son père s'il pouvait retourner au cirque, mais celui-ci n'avait été là que pour une semaine et hier était leur dernière journée. Il ne pleura pas, mais il ne mangea pas pendant deux jours.

Sasuke quant à lui, fit tout pour se faire accepter par Shiro lui expliquant maintes fois qu'il faisait ça pour Naruto. Finalement après une multitude de griffure et de morsure, le blanc finit par accepter le dresseur. Pas à l'aimer, juste l'accepter.

* * *

**.. Tadam ? Deux fanfictions en une journée.. ouoh je me sens motivé comme pas possible. Celle-ci est clairement mon histoire préférée et le deuxième chapitre est d'ailleurs écrit -juste écrit pas corrigé rien donc ne l'attendez pas avant deux semaines au moins- **

**Hum merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ? **

**Note : Je me rends parfaitement compte qu'il est impossible de se couper aussi facilement avec un couteau surtout pour des enfants. Mais ceci étant une fanfiction.. j'ai pris cette légère liberté car je trouve ça trop.. craquant. **

**A bientôt ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2****  
**

- Je te quitte.

- Hum ? Ha pardon tu disais Hinata ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, j'avais mon casque sur les oreilles.

La jeune femme trembla légèrement, des larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux opalins.

- Je te quitte Naruto !

Les yeux bleus du blonds s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche formé un petit « oh », faisant ressortir les 3 cicatrices en forme de moustache de chat qu'il avait sur ses joues. Et ce fut cela qui acheva sa désormais ex petite amie : il n'avait pas l'air peiné, il avait juste l'air surpris. Ses larmes se mirent à couler encore plus vite. Gêné Naruto lui fit des petites tapes sur l'épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses potes ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses. La fille de 16 ans s'enfuit en continuant de pleurer, faisant grimacer le jeune homme. Puis, comme toujours lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il sortit son portable et appela son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait idiot ? fit Sasuke d'une voix très blasé en décrochant.

- Tu pourrais quand même dire bonjour enfoiré !

- … Ici il fait nuit Naru'.

- Ah bon, il est quelle heure ?

- Mmh.. 2h30 du matin.

- Oups ! rit le blond. Quelle gentillesse de me répondre à cette heure Sas'ke !

- Que veux-tu, si je ne réponds pas que vas-tu faire ? Tu es perdu sans moi. Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Ha ha, ça va les chevilles ? (Puis d'une voix plus sérieuse) En fait, je...

Un bruit étrange interrompis le blond, puis une voix de femme se fit entendre.

- Sasuuuuuke ?

Ce son suffit à faire grimacer Naruto qui raccrocha sans rien dire de plus, très très énervé. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Lui venait tout juste de se faire larguer et l'autre, il était, sans aucun doute, au lit avec une fille. C'était totalement injuste et hypocrite de sa part !

Son portable vibra, signe que Sasuke était en train d'essayer de le rappeler. Il hésita deux secondes. Puis, il balança son portable, qui atterrit sur la route et se fit renverser par un camion, signe de nouveaux ennuies pour l'adolescent. Sa mère allait le tuer, c'était le quatrième portable qu'il cassait cette année. Et on n'était qu'en février ! Il soupira. En plus, il s'en voulait parce que maintenant il ne pourrait plus parler à Sas'ke avant très longtemps, celui-ci n'ayant pas internet.

- Journée à la con…

Il rentra chez lui une heure plus tard, sa mère l'attendant de pied ferme avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Naru-chan, Sasuke a appelé.

- Oh le sale traitre ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer celui-ci.

- Montre-moi ton portable.

_Ça, mon vieux tu me le paieras ! _jura le supplicié.

Quarante minutes et cinquante-deux secondes de cri plus tard, Naruto pu enfin regagner sa chambre. La sentence était tombée : s'il voulait un nouveau portable il se le paierait tout seul. Et il n'était pas question d'utiliser le téléphone fixe pour appeler son traître de meilleur ami. Il fit donc le compte, il avait 100 euros, sachant qu'il allait avoir sa paye demain, il n'avait pas longtemps à attendre. Il poussa un soupir, de soulagement cette fois : cela aurait pu être pire. Enfin.. il allait bien entendu devoir expliquer la raison de son énervement à son meilleur ami et là... ça serait moins drôle..

* * *

- Hey Sasuuuke ! Pourquoi tu me fous dehors ? T'étais d'accord pourtant !

- J'étais d'accord pour que tu dormes par terre, pas dans mon lit, maintenant tu te casse. J'ai des choses à faire.

- Mais il pleut et je…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, il la mit dehors et ferma sa porte à clé. Ensuite il tenta une énième fois d'appeler Naruto en espérant vainement qu'il ait juste éteint son portable. Il finit par lui aussi jeter son portable mais contre le mur.

Ce mec était un vrai idiot ! Alors lui il devait supporter le fait de l'entendre parler de sa maaagnifique petite amie à longueur de temps, mais quand lui, Sasuke, avait envie de se faire une fille il n'avait pas le droit ?!

Bon, d'accord, il n'avait certainement pas envie de se faire une fille mais dans le cas où il aurait envie.. enfin bref.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son lit, amer. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, comme un con, et bien sûr trois ans qu'il gardait le silence le plus total sur ce travers. Il était con mais pas au point de penser que cette amour puisse être réciproque. Naruto n'était possessif et jaloux que dans le sens amical du terme. Du coup il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était passé par la tête de son abruti. Un grattement reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre faisant se lever le brun. Il ouvrit la porte à Kuroh, son magnifique tigre, qui entra dans la pièce et se coucha d'autorité dans le grand lit de Sasuke. Il avait dû investir dans un tel lit à cause du fauve justement qui passait un peu trop souvent dans sa chambre, parfois accompagné de son grand frère. D'un geste de tête pas très animal, Kuroh fit comprendre à son maitre de venir se coucher avec lui. Nul doute qu'il avait senti sa détresse et qu'il était venu le consoler. Alors comme il en avait l'habitude, il se confia à lui. Cela pouvait paraître étrange vu de l'extérieur, mais c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Puis, il s'endormit, la tête posé sur le ventre de son fauve.

Le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas surpris d'être réveillé par des grognements : Shiro était arrivé, afin de réclamer sa nourriture du matin, son frère se joignant à lui dans ses jérémiades. Sans aucune motivation, Sasuke se leva et commença sa journée.

Une journée au cirque, c'était plus fatiguant que ce que l'on pensait. Il fallait d'abord s'occuper de ses deux tigres (s'il commençait par un autre animal, les deux frères se mettaient à bouder et étaient même capable de le mordre pour lui faire regretter), puis il allait nettoyer chaque cage de chaque animal que ce foutu cirque avait. Il devait bien entendu, contrôler la santé de chacun d'entre eux et dans le cas où quelque chose clocherait, y remédier. Puis, il leur donnerait à manger, sortirait les bêtes qui devait s'entraîner pour les mener à leur terrains respectifs, avant d'aller lui-même s'entraîner avec ses animaux.

En ce moment, il travaillait sur un numéro plus ou moins inédit, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence l'achat de cinq magnifiques aigles royaux adultes, mais avait également doublé sa charge de travail. En effet, les oiseaux n'avaient pas été dressés du tout, il lui avait donc fallu un long moment avant de pouvoir espérer mettre au point son numéro. Il s'était fixé une limite d'un an, car c'était la durée pendant laquelle il ne reverrait pas Naruto, et qu'il voulait absolument toujours lui présentait un nouveau numéro à chacune de leur rencontre. I ne lui restait plus qu'un mois pour le perfectionner.

Cependant, aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus envie. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il s'esquinter pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Il était tellement.. égoiste ! D'accord il n'était pas au courant de l'amour que le brun lui portait, mais bordel ! C'était quoi cette manie de toujours défoncé son portable, sans jamais lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ? Est-ce qu'il faisait ça lui ? Non, parce qu'il avait l'intelligence d'attendre les explications de l'autre, parce qu'il le respectait ! Voilà !

- Et puis merde ! Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre cette fois ? Deux mois ? Le temps qu'il réussisse à racheter un portable ?!

- Il est sûr que ce mois-ci, il ne pourra certainement pas s'en racheter un.

Sasuke ne daigna même pas sursauter, pas plus surpris que ça par la présence de son aîné sur son « aire » d'entrainement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? grogna-t-il.

-La saint valentin mon chouuuuu~

La voix faussement mielleuse d'Itachi lui donna des frissons d'horreurs. Puis il soupira, admettant la justesse de son argument.

- ...Et donc ? reprit Itachi

- Donc quoi ?

- Que fais-tu TOI pour la saint valentin ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et commença à jongler avec trois balles qui traînaient, exaspérant ainsi l'autre.

- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à draguer petit frère.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de son frère. Et merde.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par _le_ perdre si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'effort.

Et il s'en alla sans laisser lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Non pas qu'il aurait eu grand chose à répliquer ici. Il se contenta donc d'ouvrir la bouche en une expression abasourdi très... sexy. Comment est-ce que son foutu frère avait réussi à savoir ?! Il pensait vraiment avoir été totalement discret. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas parler trop du blond, à ne pas trop le dévisager, à limiter les contact physiques etc..

Sasuke commença à paniquer. Et si Itachi décidait d'en parler à quelqu'un ? Et si son père était au courant ? Ou pire Naruto ?

Puis il se reprit, le cracheur de feu avait sans doute de nombreux défauts mais il n'était pas -vraiment- un enfoiré de première. Il ne détruirait pas ainsi la vie de son petit frère. Car oui, annoncer à tout le monde que 1) son petit frère était gay et 2) il aime le petit naruto qui est pratiquement toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de la famille.. non décidément cela ruinerait complètement sa vie.

Il se secoua et reprit son entrainement, il ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon.

Ce jour-là Sasuke s'entraîna de manière acharné, voulant absolument tout noyé dans la fatigue, il alla manger rapidement au feu de camp - sérieusement un feu de camp sur un parking de supermarché..- et retourna ensuite dans sa caravane ne commentant pas le '' Ha notre bourreau des cœurs fait sa crise d'adolescence '' lancé par le très agaçant Jiraya.

Par automatisme il regarda son portable, s'attendant à ne rencontrer que son fond d'écran. Il fut donc très surpris de voir dix appels manqué de son meilleur ami/source de fantasme. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à le rappeler. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre sa voix... et comme Itachi l'avait si bien fait remarqué la saint valentin approchait. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir conseiller Naruto sur le choix de son cadeau et le blond étant incapable d'agir sans lui, il allait sans aucun doute devoir le faire malgré tout.

Alors qu'il pesait le pour et contre, son portable sonna. Bon.. puisque apparemment il n'avait pas le choix..

- Allô ?

- HA SASUKE QUAND MÊME ! hurla l'abruti.

- Hurle moi dessus encore une fois et je raccroche. le coupa le brun.

Cela eu pour effet de calmer l'autre immédiatement.

- Mais ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! Geignit-il pour faire bonne mesure.

- Si tu n'avais pas casser ton portable hier tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème. Comment t'as eu un nouveau portable d'ailleurs ? J'aurais penser que Tante Kushi' n'aurait pas voulu t'en racheter un.

- Elle n'a pas voulu (et on sentait toute la douleur dans sa voix) mais j'ai eu ma paye aujourd'hui donc c'est niquel !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'une voix beaucoup plus calme que prévu il demanda :

- Et donc il s'est passé quoi hier ?

Il pouvait presque voir Naruto grimacer devant lui. D'une voix tout à fait pathétique il s'excusa :

- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! En fait.. je me fait largué par Hinata et-

- Tu t'es ENCORE fait largué ?

- .. Oui et justement je n'ai pas compris elle-

- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi mon pauvre ? ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Sasuke.

- …

Ouch à en juger par ce silence, le brun avait toucher un point sensible. Il comprit que c'était plus ou moins la raison de son appel et décida d'essayer la méthode douce.

- Et donc ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien. C'est ça le truc ! On marchait tranquillement, j'écoutais ma musique et d'un coup elle m'a sorti qu'elle me quittait ! Et c'est pas le pire ! Elle s'est mise à pleurer d'un coup. Alors j'ai voulu la consoler quoi et là elle est parti en pleurant encore plus ! Et ce matin Ino m'a dit que j'étais un sans cœur qui ne savait pas comment m'occuper de mes petites amies ! J'ai rien compris !

- .. Hmmm.. ça faisait combien de temps que vous étiez ensemble déjà ?

- .. deux semaines, la voix déprimé de Naruto le fit tressaillir. Il détestait l'entendre comme ça. Pourtant il continua son interrogatoire.

- Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ensemble depuis deux semaines ?

- Hmm baah on a été au cinéma, on a joué aux jeux vidéos et on même fait une partie de basket.

- Une QUOI ?!

- .. une partie.. de basket ? La voix du blond monta un peu dans les aigus.

- Naruto.. tu as emmené une fille faire.. Oh laisse tomber. Et niveau.. (il déglutit n'ayant aucune envie de poser cette question) _amoureux_ vous avez été jusqu'où ?

- Comment ça ?

La voix de Naruto n'aurait pas dû paraître aussi innocente. Est-ce que ce mec avait vraiment 16 ans ?! Et Sasuke était-il vraiment obliger de développer CA ?! Après un soupir il s'y força.

- Vous vous êtes embrassé, toucher, coucher ensemble ? Ce genre de truc tu sais idiot ?

- NE ME TRAITE PAS D'IDIOT !

- Naaaaruuutooo...

- Pardon non ne raccroche pasjemecalme, la voix de l'adolescent s'accéléra au fur et à mesures de ses dire.

Le dresseur laissa échapper un petit rire alors que l'autre reprenait.

- Et euh.. non on a rien fait de tout ça...

- .. en deux semaines vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé une seule fois ?!

- … Non ?

- Dis moi Idiot.

- NE M'APPE-, il se coupa de lui-même et repris d'une voix plus ou moins calme, quoi ?

- Tu as déjà embrassé une fille n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut alors l'un des plus long moment de silence gênant que Sasuke ait jamais vécu. Il fut partagé entre la joie la plus totale et le désespoir complet. Son meilleur ami était un cas quand même. Au bout d'un long moment Naruto marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de se reprendre :

- Et toi alors hein ?

- Bien sûr que oui Abruti. Tu crois que je faisais quoi hier ?

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!

Cette fois-ci Sasuke raccrocha. Tel qu'il le connaissait il le rappellerait dans deux minutes de toute façon, après avoir ruminé. Il avait bel et bien embrasé une fille, quand il avait treize ans. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les sentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami n'était pas forcément... aussi pur qu'il le croyait. Ayant toujours eu pas mal de succès il n'eut aucun mal à se trouver une fille ravie de l'embrasser.. il ne ressentit rien. A part un vague dégoût et une sale envie de se laver les dents aussi vite que possible.

Et puis il avait-

Son portable sonna à nouveau. Avec un sourire assez hautain il décrocha :

- Tu t'es calmé ?

- … C'était quand.. je veux dire.. la première fille.. que tu as embrassé hein.

Après une très légère hésitation il décida de mentir :

- Il y a un an, une fille me plaisait assez dans une ville en Allemagne.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

La voix de Naruto était extrêmement calme, beaucoup trop à son goût.

- Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important comme je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ça...

- Ha je vois.

Sa voix était décidément vraiment bizarre.

- Hum.. ça va ?

- .. Haha bien sur Sas'ke ! Je suis juste un peu choqué que TOI tu es embrassé quelqu'un !

Son ton était tellement forcé que ça en devenait ridicule.

- Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un Naruto.

- On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus.. marmonna un très certainement rougissant blond.

- Bien sur bien sur, railla Sasuke, j'avais juste oublier. Bon sinon tu avances sur ton jonglage ?

Cette dernière phrase eut un effet magique. Le jongleur en devenir se mit à débiter d'une voix joyeuse un nombre impressionnant de mot à la minute racontant tous ses progrès et exploits, puis interrogea son ami sur ses progrès à lui, ayant totalement oublié la fille nommé Hinata. Leur conversation se termina une heure et demi plus tard.

- Bon il faut que j'aille manger ! A plus tard Sas'ke ! Oh vous venez bien le mois prochain hein ?

- Bon appétit, et oui c'est ce qui est prévu.

- Okaaaay, j'ai trop hâte de te voir bro ! Embrasse Shiro pour moi hein !

- Avec ou sans la langue ? ricana le brun.

- Pas de zoophilie avec mon tigre ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec le tien mais touche pas à Shiro, s'indigna-t-il faussement. Bon allez à plus !

Et il raccrocha, laissant un Sasuke souriant comme une banane reposer son portable. Une demi-seconde plus tard il avait reprit contenance et affichait une expression normal cependant que son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure. Alors Naruto n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que lui ?

Instinctivement il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres se remémorant les événements.

* * *

**Tadaaam ? Désolé si le chapitre ne vous satisfait pas ;w; J'ai passé une semaine à le relire et à me corriger encore et encore.. et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite haha ;w; **

**Quand aux reviews.. qui ont été incroyablement nombreuses ;w; merci à tous et toutes ça m'a vraaaaaaaiment fait plaisir !**

**La suite arrive dans 3 semaines environ -peut être moins qui sait ? - dû à mes examens qui arrivent haha ;w; Et la majeur partie de ce chapitre sera normalement un flash back ! (J'hésite encore un peu quant à la séparation etc ) N'hésitez pas à pointer du doigt ce que vous trouvez nul ça ne me fera qu'avancer ! **

**A bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 **_

**Note rapide : **Désolé dééésolé pour mon retard !J'ai vraiment été débordé avec mes partiels, c'est bien simple j'ai dormi à peine 6 heures en une semaine.. Je sais aussi que vous pourrez trouver ce chapitre court mais.. je l'ai coupé ici parce que c'était plus logique avec mon plan. Voilà je m'étale à vos pieds et j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ;w;

Merci à Kaneko Etsioay, Sasunaru chan, vh132, lovelessnaru-chan, ptitcoeurfragile et le one guest (XD) pour vos reviews sur mon chapitre 2 ;w; Ca me motive vraiment à continuer.. donc c'est sympa ;w; Sur ce je ne vous embête plus, enjoy !

_**Flash- back**_

Une dizaine de caravanes roulaient les unes derrière les autres, se faisant remarquer d'assez loin, d'une part pour leurs couleurs assez.. flashy, d'autre part à cause de certains animaux que l'on pouvait parfois entre-apercevoir.  
Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour que quiconque ait envie de bouger, et pourtant, dans l'une de ces roulottes, un très jeune garçon ne tenait pas en place.

- Je suis au cirqueuh, je suis au cirqueuh, je suis au cirqueuh..

Et ainsi de suite. L'enfant brun, qui semblait lui aussi avoir dans la dizaine d'année, et qui devait le supporter depuis bientôt une heure, horaire à laquelle ils avaient décidé de partir, n'en put plus et lui jeta son lourd livre dans la figure.

- LA FERME ! Ca fait une heure que tu me casses les oreilles, je te jure que si tu ne te tais pas, je demande à Tsunade de te ramener chez toi !

Le blond le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte pendant cinq bonne secondes avant que les paroles n'arrivent à son cerveau. Il s'insurgea :

- Non tu peux pas faire ça ! Je dois rester ici un an ! C'est les adultes qu'ils l'ont dit !

- .. Tu parles comme un bébé. T'as vraiment treize ans idiot ?

- Bébé toi-même !

Puis Naruto lui tourna le dos, et s'assit enfin, comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début. Aucun adulte n'était avec les deux enfants, la cabine conducteur étant séparé de la leur, aussi, personne ne les força à faire la paix et lorsque la première pause fut décidé deux heures plus tard, c'est avec un soupir résigné que les plus vieux remarquèrent leur dispute. Jiraya se sacrifia :

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé entre vous deux ?

Aucune réponse ou espèce d'attention ne lui fut accordé, ce qui était définitivement un mauvais signe. Si les garçons ne voulaient même pas parler en présence de l'autre, c'était grave. Enfin aussi grave que cela pouvait l'être entre eux.

Il était habituel que le duo se dispute, si bien que leurs familles avaient inventé l'échelle dispute. L'échelle dispute c'était très simple, c'était exactement comme l'échelle de Richter :  
Niveau 1 : les deux hurlaient, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Niveau 2 : Les deux hurlaient et un commençait à bouder.

Niveau 3 : Même situation mais les deux boudaient, si bien qu'aucun ne voulait s'excuser.

Niveau 4 : Ils pouvaient se supporter physiquement, mais ne pouvaient supporter la voix de l'autre, et ne voulaient en aucun cas prononcer un mot.

Niveau 5 : Ils ne voulaient même plus se voir.

Niveau 6 : La simple évocation de l'un plongera l'autre dans un mutisme complet.

Niveau 7 : S'ils se voyaient, ils en viendraient aux mains. Et ce en une seconde.

Pour le moment, le niveau 7 n'était arriver qu'une fois, et cela n'avait jamais été plus loin. Le seul soucis, c'était que plus le temps avançait, plus ils ruminaient et montaient de niveau dans l'échelle. Ici on était dans le niveau 4, soit le niveau très habituel, et en général cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Ce fut Itachi qui dégela la situation, et ce en une phrase, prononcée d'un ton parfaitement naturel :

- Oh Sasuke, tu as montré à Naruto les vidéos de Shiro sur scène ?

Les deux levèrent la tête simultanément, observant l'ainé pendant quelques secondes, jaugeant sans aucun doute l'importance des vidéos face à leur chamaillerie, avant que Naruto ne craque et ne lance un regard plein d'espoir à son ami :

- Des.. vidéos ?

Son ton était hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il avait le droit de parler ou non. Sasuke détacha lentement les yeux de son frère, et regarda le blond. Un instant plus tard, un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- Ouais, viens.

Naruto le suivit dans la caravane, avec un sourire radieux.

Jiraya poussa un hurlement de rire et tapa à plusieurs reprise dans le dos d'Itachi.

- Bien joué Gamin ! T'as l'art et la manière toi !

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir être appelé gamin, Jiraya.

Mais un petit sourire démentait ses propos plutôt froid. Le plus vieux se rebella contre ces dires, puis se fit moucher par Tsunade, faisant rire toute la troupe.  
Les deux cadets étaient, eux, enfermés et rattrapaient les deux heures qu'ils avaient perdu à s'en vouloir.

- Tu lui as appris à faire un salto arrière ?

- On apprends pas à un tigre à faire un salto abruti, vint laconiquement la réponse du dresseur.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Qui a décidé de ça ? Moi je dis qu'un tigre peut apprendre à faire un salto ! Enfin Shiro peut !

- Ha oui ? Et bien tu lui apprendras, t'as un an !

- Ouais bah c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, et quand j'y arriverais ben je te dirais même pas comment j'ai fait, comme ça tu pourras pas l'apprendre à Kuroh !

-Tss, comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour savoir élever mon tigre.

- Ha ouais ? Ben..

- Oh tais-toi à la fin crétin, l'interrompis un Sasuke au bord du suicide, regarde plutôt ça. C'est la dernière représentation qu'on a faite, j'ai mis des mois à apprendre à Kuroh à faire ça.

Et un silence religieux retomba, seulement coupé par les quelques exclamations surprises et émerveillées du blond. Le brun, lui, détaillait avidement le visage de son compagnon, cherchant à savoir à chaque instant ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu gères Sas'ke ! T'es franchement le meilleur dresseur ! Comment t'as appris à Kuroh à faire.. ce.. marché sur la grille là ?!

Naruto sautillait sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, éblouissant presque Sasuke. Celui-ci eut un sourire assez fière, alors qu'une chaleur familière l'envahissait. Une chaleur qu'il ne ressentait que face aux compliments ou autres actions de son meilleur ami.

- Ça a pas été facile, commença-t-il sur un ton modeste, mais avec le bon appât et des semaines d'explications, j'ai finalement réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait utiliser ses griffes et tout…

- Ouoooh, lâcha Naruto buvant ses paroles.

- Mais c'était pas suffisant, donc il a fallu que je l'entraîne à aller plus vite. Pour l'instant il ne peut faire qu'un pan de la cage à 8 cotés, mais je suis en train de l'entraîner pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin.

- Et si tu changeais la matériau de la cage ?

Sasuke baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Quand il la releva, il souriait avec une chaleur inhabituelle et le regard qu'il lança à son ami le fit se trémousser sur sa chaise, les joues rougissantes.

- C'est une excellente idée Naru. (Puis après un léger silence) Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Cela ne fit qu'ajouter au trouble du blond, puis étant un impulsif de nature, il se leva et sauta sur son meilleur ami pour un câlin en règle, les faisant tomber à deux.

- T-Tu m'as manqué aussi enfoiré ! sanglota-t-il.

- Aie bordel crétin ! T'étais obligé de me sauter dessus comme ça ? Et puis pleure pas, on dirait une fille !

Mais il souriait toujours, et il sentit même son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Son meilleur ami lui avait vraiment manqué, ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'une fois par an quand l'Animal Circus passait à Konoha pour une durée de une à deux semaines ( Sasuke s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit le plus long possible), et chaque fois il se trouvait de plus en plus proche de son ami.

Le dresseur n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de très sociable, de par son physique et son ''air mystérieux'' il attirait souvent les filles, qui gloussaient allègrement à son passage et essayaient souvent d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais il avait appris à dire « J'ai quelque chose à faire » en 17 langues pour les éviter.

Il faisait aussi la rencontre de garçons qui voulaient devenir ami avec lui pour quelques raisons, mais encore une fois il préférait la solitude. Il n'y avait aucun enfant de son âge dans la troupe, si bien qu'il n'était jamais dérangé et que finalement, son seul ami soit Naruto.

Aussi, il ne se posait pas vraiment de question sur le fait qu'il aimait observer le blond de longues heures en l'écoutant blablater des imbécilités pour lesquelles il aurait rabaisser n'importe qui d'autre, ni sur le fait qu'il sentait toujours son cœur s'accélérer un peu trop lorsque l'autre le touchait, et encore moins sur la jalousie dévastatrice qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ce-dernier lui avait parler de son amour à la cour de récré. C'était surement normal entre amis, et ce devait être comme ça entre tout le monde.

Aussi, lorsque Sasuke avait appris que Naruto avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation de rester au cirque –il harcelait ses parents depuis ses 7 ans avec ça- pour un an en prime, il avait cru mourir de bonheur et un sourire totalement idiot ne l'avait pas quitté pendant une bonne semaine par la suite.

Bien sûr il avait fallu tout préparer, attendre que Naru ait fini son année scolaire, pour pouvoir en recommencer une à distance cette fois comme Sasuke, mais finalement, après une litanie de promesse que ses parents lui avaient arraché (Tu appelleras hein ? Pas de truc dangereux ! Ne rentre pas dans la cage des animaux sans autorisation ! Fait bien tous tes devoirs ! N'oublie pas d'appeler.. Sois sage ! Ne pose pas de problème à ta mam- AIE ! ahum à Tsunade.. Oh et tu nous appelleras n'est-ce pas.. ? ), ils avaient pu partir.

Le brun serra son ami dans ses bras, un sourire encore de plus en plus grand sur ses lèvres, alors que l'autre continuait de pleurer comme un enfant. Cette année allait être génial. 

* * *

**Taaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaam.. Oui bon voilà je sais c'est suuuper court, mais hé ! Mes partiels sont terminés (pour le moment.. ) donc la suite arrivera vite ! Parole de moi ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si vous voulez me faire sourire (et rougir un peu aussi haha) et hm à très vite ?**

Réponse au reviews des guest :

Pauline : Tadam voilà la suite °A°

vh132 : O/O J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! Merci pour ton super compliment et ta review / tu peux pas savoir à quelle point ça me fait plaisir !

Sasunaruchan : Contente que ça t'entraine ! Enfin pas trop loin j'espère ;D haha humour pourri w Suite ;D

**Voilà c'est tout ! A bientôt si vous le souhaitez ! **


End file.
